mikeyminipediafandomcom-20200213-history
SS Episode 2173
Sesame Street Episode Number: 2173 Plot: A Day With Books On Sesame Street Air Date: March 5, 1986 Season: Season 17 (1985 - 1986) Sponsors: P, U, 7 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis is swamped with work at the Fix-It Shop and Maria is too busy reading her book, "The Adventures of Captain Swashbuckle," to help. Luis shows she can help - Luis will read the book as she carries in a delivery of supplies. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An Hispanic boy gets up, gets dressed, and goes to school as Spanish music plays (A la luna no voy yo). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Ernie & Bert: The Count Sleeps Over At Ernie & Bert's Part 1 The Count sleeps in Bert's bed while Bert sleeps on the couch. Ernie tells The Count that he can count sheep to get to sleep, but it never dawned on Ernie that the Count never gets tired of counting. He stays up all night counting sheep, to Ernie's detriment. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bob reads the kids a story about seven mice, with some animated mice displaying the story. (sans Bob framing scenes) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Ernie & Bert: The Count Sleeps Over At Ernie & Bert's Part 2 It's the next morning. The Count had a good night, but he didn't sleep. His counting kept Ernie up, and now Ernie is walking and counting like a zombie. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What's missing? (parrot) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|While fixing Big Bird's record player, Luis tells him of a story he's reading about Captain Swashbuckle, a pirate. He tells Big Bird a synopsis of what he's read so far, but Big Bird throws several ideas what happens next, such as Swashbuckle having run-ins with a giant fish and bird. Luis reads him the remainder of the story: Captain Swashbuckle is sailing in a storm, when Luis' phone rings, and he must put the story on hold. Big Bird then thinks up the obvious ending - the bad guys call Swashbuckle and call off the fight because of rain. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Snacks on Parade: Peanut Butter |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Touch, Hold, Feel". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man jumps up onto an UP. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Kermit's Lectures: Kermit tries to demonstrate what round is, with the help of a wisecracking ball. He introduces Kermit to his "daddy," a basketball. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A cat chases a mouse into a mouse hole. The cat and mouse make music as they hit the wall, until the cat breaks through the mouse hole. Artist: The Hubleys |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|James Taylor performs "Jellyman Kelly" with a bunch of kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The sign CLOSED spins around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Game Show: "The Addition Game". Herry Monster is a contestant on Guy Smiley's game show "The Addition Game," in which Herry has to add items. Herry is unsure of the last addition problem, so he brings a few cars into the studio to add them up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An ant is pressured by his peers to finish the anthill all by himself, until he enlists the cooperation of the others. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria (as Charlie Chaplin) tries to throw away a newspaper into a rapidly moving litter can. When she finally does, the exit door also moves and she breaks down the wall. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Snuffy brings his TV over to Big Bird's nest so that he, Big Bird, and some kids can work out along with Jane Snuffleupagus. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for Planet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Ernie wakes up and tells Bert it's time to get up, but notices that Bert isn't in his bed. He slowly ponders what happened to his best friend, coming to the conclusion that maybe some Martians took him away in their spaceship. As it turns out, Bert just got up early to fix some oatmeal. Ernie is relieved... until a real spaceship lands and the Martians enter the room. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Several circles try to get past a large square. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three of These Kids are playing policeman, but the other one is playing fireman. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Today's Secret Drawing is a policeman. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A snail shell is uncovered in the sand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird sees Petey carrying a large stack of books, which he's using to help with his homework. Big Bird can learn what the books are about by reading the spines. He also learns the heavy books can make Petey's arms hurt. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Rainy Day Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Super Grover: Judy Finstermacher has broken her bag of groceries, and Super Grover tries to find a way for her to get the groceries to her home. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An army of ants gets to the bakery, only to find that it's closed. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo sits outside the library and Luis is too indulged in his book to notice him. Elmo decides to read too and reads the "CLOSED" sign on the library door. Micki is about to close it up for the night when Luis begs her to re-open so he can return his book. Everyone else notices this and thinks the library's still open. Since it's not being used, Elmo asks Micki for the "CLOSED" sign. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy needs a letter U to complete the word UP. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man and a little girl perform small aerobic workouts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - The Two-Headed Monster sounds out the word "Fall" and leaves fall on them. Then, they fall over. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P is for Pillow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar notices everyone is reading something, but no one is reading anything grouchy. A Honker appears and hands him a note, which grouchily features the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide